theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Ducion Liciano
Ducion Liciano was a human male, born a few years after the removal of the circle, being the archenemy of Qarx Louvus Furyhold , leader of the renegades pact and the first user of the mythical gong. Ducion stood the successor of Jonsey Lonson and led the pact for many years alongside his childhood friend Lecta and his wife Morgana. He stands one of the most influential mortals in Cortus history and has by his own initiative shaped the world as he pleased for many years. No cause is without a cause Ducion Liciano was born in a small mountain-village south of the city of Pratum. Living peacefully with his parents and his childhood friend Lecta, he stood a completely average child. At the age of 9, his parents were falsely accused of high treason and was later imprisoned for life. 10 years later, as the society grew weary of King Cadon, he utilized a mob to bombard and attack the prison and hopefully save his parents from unjust imprisonment, which he became aware of a few years earlier. Upon finding their cell, both of them were killed by a random folk from the mob. Out of utter anger and disbelief, Ducion tracked down the killer and brutally murdered him, gaining the respect and/or fear of all nearby individuals involved in the attack. Not long after, Vilbur of the Renegades Pact contacted Ducion. He offered Ducion and his followers to join a cause under a banner and in the end, gain the means to eradicate the government and gain the justice they've wanted for so long. With little hesitation, Ducion and his followers joined the pact, nearly doubling its members and greatly enhancing the movements of the pact. 2 years later, Project Duro was finished. Jonsey Lonson came to end the last surviving participants and ended up, traumatized for life. He fled to the desert of Spatium and would not return for another decade or so. With over half of the pact members being loyal to Ducion, he easily gained the title as the new leader and swiftly led the pact to new glories. Within a few years, Ducion succesfully ended all official leaders of the opposing rebellion, which was established by survivors of Project Duro, including Alacer and Salvus Origo. Glories and failures As the rebellion rose from the failures with the death of Salvus and Alacer (and the promotion of Qarx), Ducion started to end in a tight spot. The war against the rebellion and the monarchy had escalated and a large portion of pact members were now official criminals. This caused a division, in which one half of the pact wanted a liberal Cortus, while the other half wanted a Cortus filled with anarchy. It didn't help that Ducions popularity had fallen short and both Vilbur and the returned Jonsey Lonson were slowly rising in power and threatening to take over. Thus, Ducion began a plan, which would ultimately end the life of Vilbur and the popularity of Jonsey. Ducion purposedly contacted the rebellion and made it seem, as if he was betraying his own. By cooperating with Qarx and his rebellion, they succesfully infiltrated Jonsey Lonsons wedding, killed Vilbur and in the act, humiliated Jonsey and made him appear weak within the pact. A few days later, Jonsey committed "suicide". Key-events * Ducion is born (663) * Ducion's parents are imprisoned (672) * Ducion joins the murderers pact along with his followers (682) * Ducion becomes the leader of the pact and renames it the renegades pact (684) * Ducion threatens and meets Salvus Origo (685) * Ducion sends Vilbur and his soldiers to kill Alacer (686) * Ducion unsuccesfully tries to protect the southern fort. Zephirron dies and Salvus Origo dies (690). * Ducion is forced to kill his wife, Alecia (692) * Ducion tricks Qarx into killing Vilbur (692) * Ducion uses the gong and kills Tutela (695) * Battle of Mors Pontem (701) * Ducion Dies (718 - aged 55) Quotes "Try being the cause of your own family's death... Then we can talk about loss" "There's no right or wrong in this world. Only opinions of gunpowder" "I've lived''' '''too long to stand memorable. I'm decaying" ''"You can choose to fight an unwinnable match... Or you can walk quietly back to your farm and enjoy a hot cup of tea and your dead wife's cold thighs; I don't give a damn. Leave war to those molded in it" ''- Ducion to Salvus Origo (685) ''"It's been a good run friend... And now I'm exhausted." ''- Ducion upon realizing his death (718)